Gracie
by janira101
Summary: (This Is My Own Story ) Gracie Is a Christian 15 yr old who finds out a month before her 16th Birthday that she's Pregnant. She goes through a lot but she tries to be the best mother she can be and goes on adventure to keep her relationship with God. With help of her family and the love of her life she overcomes all the odds and stays true to herself and God. (HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE)


**Intro**

**(This Is My Own Story I Wrote When I Think Of It I think Of It As A movie ) I Hope You Guys Like It ****Gracie Is a Christian 15 yr old who finds out a month before her 16th Birthday that she's Pregnant . She goes through a lot but she tries to be the best mother she can be and goes on adventure to keep her relationship with God . With help of her family and the the love of her life she overcomes all the odds and stays true to herself and God . And with the love and support of the people she loves she finds out what she wants to be In life .**

Chapter 1

I never thought this would ever happen to me I was 15 yrs. old and taking a test a test that might change my Life forever I did not know that all the bad choices I made in the past year would lead to this I never felt so alone in my life . I was 15 about to be 16 in a month what was I going to do how was I going to tell my family? My boyfriend? My best friend? will they still love me after this would they still be there when I needed them ? I couldn't do this without them waiting for this test result was the longest 5 min of my life . Me and my boyfriend have pretty much known each other our whole life since we were 2 yrs old I Love Jesse but we never even had a chance to experience our first break up or being with someone else everything just went so fast . It was only one time we we're young and we're not ready . But We were selfish and did it anyways It did not matter if we were young we wanted to be experienced and wanted to know what the big deal was . Little did I know it was a big deal a deal that can never be undone how can God forgive what I have done how could I make this right again . I felt alone tears were running down my face like a water fall the timer rings so I knew the 5 min we're up I held my breath and began to see my life flash before my eyes I was pregnant It said the word right on the test and It also said I was 4 weeks .

I fail to my knees and began to cry even more saying God I'm Sorry I'm so sorry for everything I put you through please forgive me God please help my Parents forgive me and Jesse please forgive Jesse too God please help us God please forgive both of us . At that moment my Mom Knocks on the Bathroom door to tell me it's time for dinner I quickly said okay be right there as I cleaned my Face and made sure I didn't look like i was crying . I knew I couldn't tell my parents now it was not the right time . I quickly tried to put a smile on and opened the door and said to myself please God help me through this I began to go down the stairs where my Parents and my 5 other siblings were Nicole who's 18 , The Twins Zack and Jessica who's 10 , Emanuel who's 9 . And my Identical Twin sister Amanda she's ten minutes older than me we look almost alike Except I dye my hair Blond cause I get so tired of us looking alike we both originally have dark brown hair I also have blue contacts lenses Instead of glasses Amanda does not like contacts she prefers glasses .My parents always wanted a lot of kids so when they had Nicole they were so happy and blessed and when she was 3 they were ready to have another Baby they were so shocked when It It turned out that they were having twins Me and Amanda .

Then after me and Amanda 3 they wanted to try again they were shocked again to find out they were having Twins again my mom was a fraternal twin and her mom was so Its ran In her family . And when I was 11 our parents started volunteering at a children shelter for abused children and that's were they found out about Emanuel . He was 4 when he was beaten so bad by his biological mother and father that he spent a 5 months In the hospital he was In a Coma for 1 month he had Broken Ribs , Arms , Legs , Jaw , and they had to stable his wounds because how deep they were he was covered with bruises . And had to get an operation because he had nerve damage. he was In the Shelter for Only a month and after a week volunteering they wanted to adopt him and he became our brother. We all helped him recover because he still had his casts the shelter wanted my parents to wait till he was fully recovered but my parents wanted him right always because they did not want him to stay there one more day . We all helped him learn how to be a kid and play like a normal kid I he was so scared at first he thought that If he touched anything he would get In trouble he woke up crying and screaming for months I stayed with him most of the time till one day he slept through the night and told me the next day that he was not scared anymore because he knows he safe with us and God I cried so much because I was Happy for him. .We're so lucky that he made a full recovery me and Amanda call him our Miracle Puerto Rican Brother.

So I make my way Into the dinning room they we're all waiting at the table my mom looks at me and asks me if I'm okay I quickly said yes Amanda then says you we're in there for a while did you have a bad stomach ache or something . I looked around and quickly said we're going to eat I rather not say my dad quickly said ok let's say our prayer so we can eat we all put our heads down as dad said the prayer before dinner at the end of the prayer he says please forgive my family for any sins they might have committed . I thought to myself if he only knew then we began to eat I was half way done with my food I had to excuse myself to run to the bathroom looks like morning sickness has started .How was I going to do this with morning sickness breathing behind my back then I looked and I saw that I forgot to pick up the pregnancy test off the floor . I quickly picked it up and ran to my room to put it away in my dresser drawer as I closed the drawer . I sat down on my bed thinking of what I gonna do I really messed up How I'm I gonna get through this . What If my parents kick me out of the house what If Jesse will never want to speak to me again . All the what If kept consuming my thoughts I got on my knees Praying to God .

**_God I now I don't Deserve your help I have broken your trust I was selfish and didn't care the consequences of my actionsI'm sorry God I'm So Sorry Godplease help me get through this please let me know that I will be okay and that this baby I will be blessed and I don't want this child to feel like She or He Is a mistake this baby Is a gift from you It was not the right time but I know this happened for a reason please help everyone get through this with me help them love me no matter I scared God and I need you now more then ever I will always need you and this Baby will need you  
I Love You God Thank You for always listening AMEN_**

I get up and grab my phone so I could text Jesse that we need to talk when Amanda walks in " Mom and Dad asked me to check up on you Are you Okay ? " she asked with a concerned tone of voice. As soon as I looked at her she knew nothing was OK she then said " We're Twins I can sense If anything wrong " she quickly closes the door and says " You know you can tell me anything your my sister my twin sister I know something's wrong please tell me". She was right we always knew If something was wrong with each other and we always told each other everything I love my other Siblings so much but me and Amanda have such a close bond that could never be broken . She's not just my Twin sister she's my best friend she's my other half I knew I had to tell her . Tears Start to fall as the 2 Words start to come out of my Mouth saying **_"I'm Pregnant"_**


End file.
